tsukinofandomcom-20200215-history
Nedra
Title The Lady Knight Madam Nedra Tsukino, Lieutenant General of Akaline Province's Cavalry Appearance extras Nedra has several scars that cross her body that she hides with her magic. If she didn't, they would be extremely noticeable. The first one runs from the right side of her forehead, down across the bridge of her nose and to the bottom left of her jawbone. This was the first major injury that nearly took her life in her first battle when she got overconfident in her abilities. The next two form an X across her back and are extremely dark and jagged, having been caused by an assassin's poison dagger. The fourth runs across the righ side of her neck, having been caused by an arrow. The fifth and final major, the only one she leaves visible, runs down the back of her right hand from her middle knuckle to her wrist. It was from an archery practice gone wrong and one of the reasons she cannot stand using arrows. It severed the tendon there, but healers managed to fix it, though the scar remained. She leaves it as a reminder of her mistake so that she won't make it again. Other scars crisscross her body, though she hides them all with her magic as the healers on Valacia could not heal the injuries fully. Heritage Nedra is a descendant of Twilight. She is mostly human with some Elvish blood on her mother's side. She was born of an aristocratic family, her mother about three thousand when she was born. She was the second of two children, her mother having had her older brother just a few years before her. She longed to be a knight but, at that time, women were second class citizens. But because of how close her mother was to the king at that time (and a little blackmail help from her father), she was able to become the first female page in Akaline province's history. She never takes her bloodline for granted and honors it every time she gets. She reminds people of who she is if they ever forget. Powers/Abilities While Nedra is a magic user, she prefers to stick to hand-to-hand and bladed combat. She's mastered many swordplay styles from all over Valacia and makes use of all of them. She can adapt to nearly any opponent unless she knows it's a completely hopeless fight. If there's even a sliver of hope, she'll fight. Her main magic, though, is her Moon. She can balance it offensively and defensively, though she rarely relies on it. While she has Light magic, she can't make much use of it despite being a Soft User. Her Soft User status is a very strange one. While most SUs have their Soft Element respond automatically to them, her Light only reveals itself when she or someone she cares for is in a dire situation. The magic will manifest itself and completely heal her or the person she cares for, then go dormant again. She theorizes this is because Light is the peace Element of healing and she fights as well as wounds and sometimes kills her enemies. She thinks that it abandons her because of this until she is in desperate need and focused on helping, not hurting. For what she lacks in the magic department, she more than makes up for in hand-to-hand and weapon combat. Give her so much as a steak knife and she can hold off two opponents with full swords. She is an absolute natural in bladed combat. She can unconsciously shift her swordplay style within a split second to counter or match her opponent. Few on Valacia can say they're better than Nedra. This little lady can give even Twilight a run for her money in a dagger vs sword fight when she has the dagger. She is deadly grace when fighting, not putting a single hair out of place. Her whole body becomes a weapon. While bladed combat is her specialty, she's also fairly good at unarmed combat. She can easily give many older than herself a run for their money as well. Twilight has the advantage here on her, but she can still hold her own against the assassin mercenary. The most lacking of her abilities is archery. She isn't the best at it, but she can still hit her targets most of the time even on horseback. She doesn't enjoy archery very much as she considers it to be dishonorable, though she still keeps her skills as fresh as possible. Relationships Jaexon Her thoughts Jaexon is the love and light of my life. That is not to say the children are not lights of my life, but they are not in the way that he is. He showed me true love in the face of my coldness. He is so kind and gentle. We are so different that it is sometimes hard to believe that he loves me. I am so cold and distant most of the time, but he is so warm and caring. I am brash and direct while he is calm and gentle. I am so glad I met him despite our differences. I really do not know what I would do without him at this point. I love him far too much fo imagine my life without him. Aristotle Her thoughts I love Aristotle. I am well aware of his confidence problems and try to do everything I can to make sure he knows he is loved. I do not care what he says about himself; he is a great boy and a light in my life. He is a very good person and I love him with all my heart, just as I do his sister. I know I may favor her at times because of her ability with the sword, but I still love him so much. I know I do not say it enough and I feel bad for that. I do hope I show it enough, though, even if it just through small things. I worry about him, but I know he is a strong person. If he ever needs me, I will be here. No matter how old he gets, I will always be here for him for whatever he needs me for. I will always love him no matter what. Osiri Her thoughts I love Osiri so much. She is an absolute natural with the sword and I am proud of her for that. She is a very bright girl, ever eager to learn what she can. She very much reminds me of myself at her age. But I know she is her own person and will never be me. I will support her in almost any endeavor she wishes to undertake. I have faith that she will become the person she wants to become and move forward in the world. No matter what, I will be here for her to support and catch her if she needs me. Twilight Her thoughts Twilight is a very interesting person. Despite our conflicting opinions and morals, we somehow manage to be very good friends. I enjoy her company, especially when we are coaching the fencing team. Explanation Twilight and Nedra are at almost opposite ends of the spectrum. Nedra is a knight that upholds the law and protects people. Twilight is an assassin/mercenary that kills for pure gain, paying little heed to the law most of the time. Despite these vast differences, these two remain close friends. It is likely because Twilight is the one that trained Nedra in swordplay. They share a common bond of combat hardships, having gone into battle side by side more than once. While they hadn't seen each other for many years until one of the Christmas parties, they began to talk like no time had passed at all. These two very different women are able to set aside their differences and be good friends, blood and battle experiences binding them together. Ana Her thoughts I would not be able to survive without Ana. She has carried me into battle countless times and has been with me since my first day of knighthood. If I were to lose her, I would be devastated. She is my familiar, part of my soul and being. If I lost her, it would be as if I had lost a part of myself. Explanation Ana is Nedra's palomino horse. She has no specific breed, being little more than a mutt. Nedra could care less, though. She is a maginificent horse, proud and tall. The pair have a perfect understanding of each other, coming from over two thousand years of working together. They are closer than a normal rider and horse, able to feed off of the other's thoughts and emotions. When in battle, they move as one being, perfectly and utterly in sync with each other. It is deadly beauty at its finest. Despite not being on Valacia anymore, the pair have not stopped their training together. They do normal exercises at least two to three times a week unless one comes down ill or injured. One would be lost if the other died. Elry Her thoughts Masael Her thoughts I will be honest: when I first met her, I hated her. I learned that she had been a Tamer and given birth to a child which made me angry. Since the time of the founding of the Tamers, their children had only ended in suffering for many. Even the child of the First Tamer, Magnus, had been a destructive force despite Magnus' close connection with the gods. The gods could not have been pleased, so I was not either. She was the only other Valacian in this strange new world, however, so I forced myself to get over the prejudice. In time, we became close friends. Like Arila, she is a very close friend, almost like a sister to me. While we do not speak as much since I moved out, we remain exceptional friends, often spending hours talking of our experiences on both Valacia and this world. Arila Her thoughts This young woman has my utmost respect. Despite being so young, she is extremely good with the sword, able to give me a run for my money which means she could easily do the same for Twilight. She is also good in hand-to-hand combat, but nowhere near as good as I. She still has much to learn in that area, but she is still quite impressive. But what impresses me most about her is her absolute selflessness. She gives so much and recieves very little in return. She never complains and just accepts everything as it is given. She is an absolutely wonderful person. She is one of my best friends and almost like my sister. Anaya Her thoughts Anaya. What can I say about her? She is very much like a frightened child at most times. She is very sensitive and easily moved to tears, though I cannot blame her for what happened in her past. She is so sweet and gentle, very caring and loving to those around her. She is very loyal as well, that is for sure. Though some may see her as weak, I believe she is one of the strongest people I have ever met. I know I personally probably could not have survived what she did, even if raised in that setting from a mere babe. I have always been gentle with her, trying to give her confidence boosts like the rest of the girls and Atreyu. It is very hard as she is so prone to tearing herself down and finding her own flaws. While they are true, I do not approve of her doing this though I do understand why she does it. I know it is wrong, but I often treat her like a child because she is so sensitive. I fear I may say the wrong thing and upset her. Luckily, she has gained confidence in the years I have known her, though she often lapses back into her insecure self. Eliah Her thoughts Personality Type 2 Kuudere History Gallery 1472.jpg|Taking a moment to thank the gods for her good fortune after a battle. Saber3.jpg|I just love this pic. Fate_Stay_Night___Saber_by_cacingkk.jpg|Nedra in her formal outfit. SABER-705.jpg|Hair down to let it dry after a shower CatherineAnderson453.jpg|Her casual modern outfit Ana.png|Ana, showing off Category:Adiven's Branch Category:Castle Girls Category:Kiki's Tsukinos